total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Beth/Trivia
|-|Trivia= Comparisons * Beth is one of five characters to have grown up on a farm, the others being Ezekiel, Rodney, Scott, and Sugar. * Beth, along with Lindsay, Heather, and Blaineley, is one of the only female contestants from the first generation cast who has not yet appeared on Skatoony. * Beth is one of eight contestants known to have dated a character who is not a contestant, the others being Devin, Emma, Izzy, Justin, Sam, Sky, and Trent. * Beth is one of only five female contestants to be the highest ranking member of her team, the others are Gwen, Heather, Sky and Zoey (counting the latter two's respective endings). * Beth, along with Owen, are the only finalists from the first two generations to not participate in Total Drama All-Stars. ** However, Owen makes a guest appearance in the final episode, making Beth the only finalist to never appear during the season. * Beth has been a member of three alliances; Heather's, Justin's (although unofficial), and Courtney's. ** Courtney's alliance is the only alliance that Beth has been in without Lindsay. ** All of these people were the main antagonists during the first two seasons. * Beth is one of five female contestants to wear glasses, with the others being Ellody, Mary, Miles, and Scarlett. * Beth, along with Chris, Duncan, Izzy, Lindsay and Mike (as Mal), has been arrested by major authorities in the past. * Beth is one of only two female contestants without prominent lips. * Beth is the shortest female, and contestant in general, in the first generation. * Beth is the first and currently only finalist of Total Drama to not make the merge in their debut season. Miscellaneous * Beth was the first contestant introduced in the entire series. * When Beth had her braces, she often spat as she talked. As of Monster Cash, Beth has gotten her braces removed, so this no longer happens. * Depending on the ending, Beth (or Duncan) is the only contestant to be eliminated in an aftermath. * Despite being a finalist in Total Drama Action, Beth did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour. This makes her one of two highest ranked contestants not to qualify for a season; the other being Owen. * Beth is the only female contestant in Total Drama Action that did not make it onto Total Drama World Tour. * Beth has competed in the most aftermath challenges out of any contestant. * Beth has been the most vocal commentator in the Total Drama World Tour Aftermaths, speaking in all but one aftermath in which she appeared. References * Beth's swimsuit was modeled after the uniforms from Star Trek. * In her audition, Beth sings the names of actual songs (yet practically none of the lyrics are correct). They are Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi, and Call Me by Blondie. * According to Mark Thornton, Beth's design was based off of America Ferrera from Ugly Betty and Drew Barrymore's character in Never Been Kissed. Category:Trivia